Heaven Sent
by AnAmericanMom
Summary: HS is the 3rd installment in our little AU mini series. Jommy are still working together to get him through his past issues but also Jude's father has an interesting request for Tommy and Kwest as well as some interesting news for Jude! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Welcome back my wonderful readers! This is our third installment in the little AU mini drama between our beloved Tommy and Jude! I hope you enjoy this first chapter as it sets the stage for some of the events to unfold in this particular installment! For those just joining make sure you read Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen and Help Me Make It Through the Night before reading this! It'll make a lot more sense that way! Enjoy!**_

**Heaven Sent  
By An American Mom  
Chapter One: Welcome Home**

Tom paces metaphorically wearing holes in the pavement of the G-Major parking lot as he among others waits for Jude's tour bus to arrive with the four insane teenage rock stars. How he'd survived the past few weeks was still beyond him, other than the fact he'd not been allowed to leave the Harrison house, had spent his time surrounded by a million things that reminded him of her, had been on triple psych appointments, and of course barely let out of Stuart Harrison's sight the entire time. He knows he deserved to be shadowed after all of his drunken stupidity while trying to cope with a past he wanted to deny but it didn't make it any less frustrating.

In just a few minutes his angel would finally be home. Now that he was physically back on his feet he'd already gained permission from Stuart that as soon as the family meal was over he could take her back home to his penthouse to spend some quality one-on-one time together. That of course making him even more anxious for the arrival of her tour bus as he continues to pace. A loud horn honking pulls him from his thoughts, the sound like something you'd expect from a semi-truck instead of an extremely expensive high class tour bus, Betty having been upgraded to something better by Darius of course for this extended second tour.

He stops dead in his tracks as the bus pulls up a few feet from him and stops the air whooshing from the brakes moments before the door opens. Speiderman is the first to climb out of the bus stretching and being as goofy as ever as he greets the rest of the staff who was waiting to welcome home the group, and of course Mr. Harrison who had invited the entire band to the house as part of the welcome home festivities. He stands rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he watches Kyle exit the bus next followed moments later by Wally who immediately greets his long time girlfriend Jessica who of course was also invited by Stuart to join the fun. His hand grips the keys to the Viper tightly in one pocket of his jeans, the other hand simply clenching into a nervous fist hidden in his other pocket as he watches holding his breath for a moment as there's still no sign of his girl.

After waiting for two or three minutes after Wally exits the bus there's still no sign of Jude. That's when he notices Speiderman coming towards him, both of them nodding to each other slightly before Speid says, "Hey Quincy. Jude's crashed out in her bunk man. You know she's like waking the dead and to be honest, we don't want to be the ones facing the wrath of Jude for disturbing her slumber."

"Why is she asleep in the first place?" Tommy raises a brow curiously, he knows she isn't an early riser and all but five in the afternoon was pushing it even for Jude.

"She hasn't slept in almost three days between performing and being frighteningly anxious about returning home. Then again if I'm being honest here she hasn't slept a whole lot during the entire tour until exhaustion just kicks her ass. She's spent a lot of time worried about you." Speid eyes Tommy carefully gauging his reaction, making sure the older man isn't going to kill him for being so blunt.

"That's my Jude. Show me to her bunk?" He follows after Speid nearly skipping up the steps into the bus though he instantly wrinkles his nose at the very typical teenage boy look of the inside. He shakes his head ignoring the odor and follows the teen into the back room where a single bed is found and a redhead sprawled out across the tiny space, her hair in disarray surrounding her face like a slow burning fire, beneath her hands is her journal and a pen open to the song she had been working on when sleep finally claimed her. "I'll take it from here, thanks."

"No problem, I'll let her dad know you'll bring her out one way or another." He chuckles shaking his head before taking off out of the bus to avoid Tommy's death glare.

He kneels down next to the bed reaching up to tuck some of her tangled hair behind her ear as he watches her for a moment. He leans in then and kisses her cheek softly before shaking her rather roughly and speaking in a playful but loud voice. "Rise and shine sleepy-head. You're home." He chuckles as she groans during another of his attempts to literally shake her into awareness. "I'll buy you Starbucks…" He bribes leaning down then to speak the words into her ears.

"Coffee? Tommy?" Her voice thick and sluggish with sleep mumbling the two words barely coherent enough for Tommy to make out as her bright blue eyes slowly open.

"Welcome home girl."

"Happy to see you…" Her speech is still not exactly articulate as she reaches up rubbing her eyes and sitting up slowly. It takes her a moment to reach up and realize her bed hair looks about like a rat's nest if that nest were on fire of course. Immediately she flops back down on the bed yanking the blanket over her head to hide knocking her journal to the floor.

"Jude, you've had worse bed-head in all the years I've known you. Come on, your dad has a great dinner planned and you're going home with me after..." The last part is sad sort of in a bribe fashion same as the coffee had been. He chuckles again as he sees her peek ever so slightly out from under the blankets. "Come on sleepy-head." He stands grabbing her journal in the process before reaching under the blanket with both hands pulling her out from under it with ease as he scoops her up into his arms the journal still firmly in one hand. He smiles as he feels her arms circle his neck and her face burring itself into the crook of his neck as he carries her out of the bus.

"Vincent explained, why don't you meet us at the house Tom?" Stuart says as Tommy exits the bus carrying Jude.

"Sure. We'll see you there." He walks to the Viper shifting her weight enough he can pull the keys from his pocket without dropping her or the journal and hits the keyless entry button before opening the passenger door. He gently places her in and helps her buckle her belt. He walks to the driver's side and climbs in before taking off in the direction of her house.

It takes then about fifteen minutes longer than everyone else to return to her house because as promised he stopped by Starbucks on the way to get her coffee. The treat of course forcing the tired teen to wake up more fully and become a little more aware of her surroundings though she is still trying to convince him to skip the dinner at her house and just drive straight to his penthouse. "Please Tommy? I've been on the road for weeks, I just want to shower get in my comfy close and curl up with you and fall asleep watching some old re-run on TV." Her lower lip sticks out slightly as she pouts up at him.

He shakes his head as they pull up in her driveway and he cuts the engine. "No can do superstar. Your dad says we have to attend and I hate to say this but he's a bit more intimidating than you are. Besides we'll have plenty of time to sleep and be together after dinner."

She huffs childishly sticking her tongue out at him, "Fine!" She grins as she climbs out of the car when she sees the panicked expression on his features having thought she was actually mad at him.

When the two enter the house hand in hand the house is already filled with the members of her band and of course Wally's girlfriend Jessica, Darius, Kwest, and even Sadie came up for the weekend, from University in New York, to welcome her sister home. Sadie had finally calmed down around Tommy to where they could actually be in the same room without any problems.

As dinner progresses Jude and the boys start telling everyone about the prank war they'd started amongst each other on the tour bus the past few weeks that out shined last tour. It's when Jude finishes her latest story, "So Speid chases after Kyle covered from head to toe in chocolate syrup and crushed nuts through downtown Moosejaw!" Dinner is finally wrapping up, well once the entire group stops laughing so hard they're nearly in tears and looking about to fall out of their seats.

"Well I think it's time we all call it a night, I need my best artist and her band in the studio _first _thing in the morning." Darius booms in his rich loud voice as he tries to usher the sugar hyped SME boys out the door with the help of Kwest to try and give Tommy and the Harrison's some peace hugging Jude before stepping out into the night.

Once SME and Darius have left Sadie looks at Jude, "Let's go get you unpacked and get you an over night bag before you two take off. I want a few sisterly minutes before you run off again and I have to be back in the dorms." She loops her arm through Jude's dragging her upstairs.

Stuart looks between Kwest and Tommy motioning for both to follow him to the living room. He waits until all three of them are seated before taking a deep breath and beginning. "Now I've already spoken to Sadie while Jude was on tour, I'll talk to Jude tomorrow after you bring her home," He pauses looking at Tom. "But I was offered a serious promotion through my company that starts in a month, right before the start of Jude's senior year."

"That's fantastic Stuart!" Tommy congratulates the older man but quickly silences himself as he sees the tense expression on his face waiting for him to go on.

"Thank you Tom. The problem is the promotion involves me moving to Montreal, and I've agreed." He holds his hand up instantly as he sees the panicked expression on Tom's face. "Don't worry; I'm not taking Jude away from you or from her music. That's why I wanted to talk to the two of you. Primarily I am leaving her in your care Tom. Legally you'll have guardianship so that there are no problems looking out for her, making any decisions that are necessary. But I want to know that you," He turns his gaze to Kwest then, "Will help Tom in this and look out for her as well. There are bound to be things she won't want to talk to or go to Tom for as her guardian because of their romantic relationship. Can the two of you do this for me? For her?"

"Of course," Tommy agrees without hesitation, anything that kept him from losing his girl.

Kwest is silent for some time before he nods slowly looking up at Stuart. "She's like a little sister to me, I'll do my very best for her sir, and you don't have to worry. How does Sadie feel about this though?"

"Sadie is a little uncomfortable with the fact that I am leaving Jude with the two of you not because she doesn't have faith in you Kwest, though she is a little concerned with you Tom. But I think it's more that she knows it's unlikely I would have done the same for her if she was Jude's age. Her other concern of course is the fact that, Tom, I either need you to move into this house or she needs to be able to move into the apartment with you. Though to be honest I'd feel a lot better if I just signed the house over to you and the two of you moved in here. Then Sadie would have a place she felt comfortable coming home to during breaks from school. Neither of you are obligated to do this though; I want you to know that."

Tom looks from Stuart to Kwest eyeing his other best friend in hopes he's about to make the right decision, one he hopes he agrees with. "I agree with you, it would be best for both of the girls if Kwest and I moved in here."

"Jude's a very independent girl though; do you think she's going to be okay with both of us being here Stuart? I mean we all know she'll love having Tommy around all of the time, but I'm the big brother sort of figure in her life…" Kwest questions curiously.

"That's exactly why it'd be best for you to be here as well Kwest. Once I've spoken to her you know she'll come running to the two of you to discuss it further. Leave it until then." Stuart says.

Both young men nod in agreement standing to their feet as they hear Jude and Sadie coming down the stairs. Tommy crosses the short distance to his girl as she reaches the bottom of the stairs wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He kisses her forehead, "Ready to go girl?"

She nods stifling a yawn as she pulls from his embrace to hug and kiss her father goodbye. In a way she feels like she's abandoning her father seeing as she's just gotten home from tour and she's not even spending the night in her father's house. "It's fine kiddo, go spend time with him. You and I will talk tomorrow." Stuart kisses the top of her head before ushering them out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Welcome back my faithful readers/reviewers! Thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this one but I haven't had as much time for writing as I'd like due to family emergencies. Hopefully I'll be able to get chapter through done in the next couple of days so you won't be waiting too long. I hope you all enjoy chapter two! Ciao!_**

**Heaven Sent  
By An American Mom**

**Chapter Two: Promises**

They're sitting in the studio working on what will hopefully be her next big single and the first track for her second album, it's nearly time for their day to end he realizes with a heavy sigh as he watches her working on the lyrics and adjusting some of the things they'd just spent two hours arguing over before she agreed. Their first night together after her return had gone by all too quickly for him as had this day, full of artistic arguments. Silently he's spent the time reminding himself that if she reacts to her father's news tonight the way he hopes she will they'll have plenty of time together.

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Stuart walking towards Studio A from the lobby so he leans forward from his lazy position in his chair to push the communication button speaking gently into the mic, "Your dad's here Jude." He's just releasing the button and leaning back again when Stuart walks in. He nods towards him.

"Hey Tom, how are things in the studio today?" Stuart greets Tom as he sits down on the plush red sofa behind the soundboard.

"Oh the usual, she's amazing but we've had some artistic differences and at times I thought we were going to throttle each other. Think she's going to take it well?"

"I can only hope." He shifts as he hears the glass door open and the slight squeak of Jude's converse as she walks into the room. He steps towards her hugging his daughter. "Hey kiddo, you ready?"

"For food? Always!" She laughs softly glancing towards Tommy out of the corner of her eyes and noting his nervous expression before turning her gaze fully on him. "See you later tonight? Are you picking me up or staying over?"

"How about you decided when I get there tonight? Have fun babe." He kisses the top of her head.

"See you tonight." She rises on her toes to kiss his cheek before walking out of the studio with her father.

As soon as Jude is out of the building off to have the talk both he and Kwest already know everything about he looks towards his best friend and engineer with a shrug of his shoulders. "I say we call it a day. D doesn't have either of us assigned to anyone else. Besides, I have a phone call to return." The last part he says between clenched teeth dripping with venom.

Kwest of course knows not to push any issue that causes Tom's jaw to clench like that, it usually means it involves his family and the only person who can talk to him about his family is Jude. Even when Portia was married to him that was a piece of his life he didn't share, at least not with her. So instead he asks, "How's therapy going man?"

"It's going. I still prefer talking to Jude." He shrugs indifferently.

"Do you? Talk to Jude I mean."

"Some things yes. Others… I mean she's so old for her sixteen years but there's just a lot in my head I'm afraid to tell her. I don't know how she'd take it or handle it or if it's too much for someone her age."

"She loves you man, nothing short of death will change that."

"Don't even suggest that." He glares at Kwest for even mentioning such a taboo concept. The idea of losing her so completely like that is something that still gives him nightmares, especially after Angie's death.

He holds his hands up in surrender, "Easy man. I didn't mean it like that. Look if she agrees to her dad's plan we'll both be with her pretty much 24/7 except when she's in school so she'll be the safest sixteen year old on the planet. Her neighbor on the other hand is going to be the most depressed sixteen year old."

He arches a quizzical brow as he asks, "Why would Andrews be the most depressed kid on the planet?"

"Are you kidding me?! T man he is absolutely in love with your girl. That's why he gives you death glares, or his version of them, whenever you two are in the same room."

"Hm, I've never noticed. Then again I'm not often around the geeky little kid. Look man I'm going to head to the apartment; I'll call when I hear from her about the living arrangements." He stands patting Kwest on the shoulder before walking out of the studio and heading home to his penthouse apartment.

--

Tom is home for barely an hour when his phone rings and a Darius' picture shows up on the caller ID. He rolls his eyes and answers in an obviously annoyed tone. "What is it D? Jude's gone for the day and I'm not currently needed by any other artist…" He's cut off by Darius who's booming voice makes a demand leaving Tom no room to object, though he voices his annoyance just the same. "She's going to be calling me very soon to tell me to come get her and you're asking me to leave? Are you trying to piss me off?" Once again he rolls his eyes as he listens to his boss's instructions before sighing deeply. "Fine, do I at least get to let her know before I disappear? How much time do I have? How much can I tell her?"

He snaps his phone shut roughly nearly to the point of breaking it with the sheer force of the action in his muted frustration. No sooner has he done this though does it ring again. This time it's Jude's picture that shows up on his caller ID and he breaths an audible sigh of relief. He flips it open answering without hesitation. "Harrison, what's the verdict?" He nods for his own benefit knowing full well no one can see him at the moment. "I'll be there soon girl."

As soon as he hangs up the phone he walks out of his apartment locking up and going down to the garage to his precious Viper. He climbs in revving the engine before pulling out and speeding down the road towards her house. He takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves as he knows the upcoming conversation isn't going to go over well with her. Then again he's not happy that he has to leave her for an undetermined amount of time so close to when her own father would be moving away. Sure she'd have Kwest looking out for her while he's away but that's not really good enough to either of them. Sadly however Darius is his boss so he's stuck doing the favor for him whether he likes it or not.

When he pulls up to the Harrison house, a place that will very soon become his home more literally than it's ever been, he sees Jude sitting on the porch with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms around them lazily with Jamie Andrews seated beside her. He cuts the engine climbing out in a pair of his car in faded jeans a navy blue t-shirt and his beat up jean jacket, he slides his hands into his pockets as he walks up the walk towards them. His sunglasses are fully in place he nods his head once in a polite greeting towards Jamie his voice thick and rough, "Andrews."

Jamie glares at Tom narrows his eyes, his voice thick with disdain, "_Tommy Q._"

Jude simply rolls her eyes in Jamie's direction before looking up at Tommy. "Hey, Dad's inside deciding the arrangements."

"Sounds fun, I'll see you inside then?"

"Yeah, give me like five minutes?"

He nods before resting one foot on the step next to her his arm draped over it as he leans down curling his index finger under her chin and tilting it up as his lips captures hers in a slow tender kiss that's some how full of fire before he straightens and walks inside of the house leaving an extremely happy Jude and highly agitated Jamie in his wake.

As soon as Tommy walks into the house Jamie protests, "Are you seriously dating him Harrison? He's _old_!"

Jude turns her attention towards him glaring, her tone harsh when she answers him. "Yes I am. You have two choices Andrews, you can either accept it and treat him cordially or you can get out of my life. I'm not kidding either. He's going to be around a lot more in a few weeks."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Dad got a promotion so he's moving to Montreal and leaving me here. He asked Kwest and Tom to take over legal rights over me and the house."

"You're dad is seriously leaving you alone with him?! Is he insane?!"

She grits her teeth punching his shoulder rather hard causing him to rub the place she'd struck as she continues almost seething, "He is the best person for dad to entrust with my life. He loves me. I don't care what you say Jamie Andrews, I know him better than probably anyone on this earth. You know what; I don't want to talk to you right now." She stands up turning away from him and walking abruptly into the house slamming the door behind her.

When she walks into the living room the expressions she sees on the faces of Tommy and her father give her pause. Her steps change from angry to cautious as she nears them, walking up beside Tommy and letting her hip lean against the arm of the recliner he's seated in. "What's going on? Dad? Tommy?" She looks back and forth between the two of them waiting for one of them to speak.

Stuart's the first to speak, "Nothing to worry about kiddo. I'm going to head on up to bed and let you two kids have some time together, try not to be up too late." He pats Tom's shoulder gently disappearing up the stairs.

"Come here." Tom pats his lap twice before opening his arms to her as she walks around the side of the chair and sits across his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist letting his forehead rest on her shoulder lightly for a moment before pulling back to look up into her worried electric blue eyes. "Your dad and I were just talking about a way to speed up the process of the paperwork for you and the house. I have to go away for a while on an errand for D in a couple of days and I may not be back before your dad leaves. I really hate to do this to you baby but he isn't really giving me a choice. I promise you though I am coming back, and when I do I'll be moving in here with you and Kwest. Please don't be angry with me girl."

Her eyes are wide as she listens to him and the panic in his voice. When he first stops speaking his beautiful blue eyes looking up at her filled with panic and worry, she can't find her voice. She's not angry, just so very stunned that Darius would ask this of Tom right now. "Will you call me? Text me?" Her voice is so small when she speaks if she were not seated on his lap he'd have no hope of hearing her tiny questions.

"Of course! I'm not sure how often, but I'll contact you as much as I can I swear. Is there anything I can do or leave you with to make this better? So you know I'll be coming home to you?"

She shakes her head at first before a mischievous look crosses her delicate features. She has an idea of something that would at least let the rest of the free world know that she was important to him and he would be coming home to her, but she wasn't sure he'd do it even for her.

"Tell me girl, I want to know," He pokes her side lightly.

"Take me in the Viper to get my license before you go?"

He laughs, all of his panic seeming to melt away at her silly request. "You want to get your license in the Viper? That's all?"

"Well… and maybe let me drive it while you're away…" She tilts her head slightly lowering her eye lids so that her long fiery red lashes fan over her bright blue eyes softly as she bats them, her plump lower lip jutting out to add to the pleading look.

"Jude, you have your own copy of the keys already. As long as you're careful I don't care if you drive her while I'm gone. Is that seriously all you want to hold onto while I'm gone?"

"Of course, she's the most precious thing in your life. Everyone knows the value you place on that car," Her voice coming out a little more jealous than she intended.

"Jude…" He tightens his grip on her waist with one arm his other hand lifting to curl against her cheek and pull her face down to meet his own. His lips capture hers in a tender kiss for a brief moment, before he's speaking again. "_You_ are the most important thing in my life. You mean more to me than any material possession. Don't you know that by now?"

"I guess… But everyone knows how much you love that car…" She lets her forehead rest against his as her fingers toy with strands of his hair.

"Baby they also know you mean more to me than anything. I don't mind you keeping the car while I'm away, but please don't do it because you're trying to prove something. All the gifts I've given you should be physical proof of that to the entire world. You know you're still the only person I ever buy for personally. That I literally put in more hours shopping for than even Sadie can clock for one person."

"I know, and you know I love every single one of them. It's just so hard when you're away. Even before we got together it was always like I had this big piece of me missing."

"I know, it's the same for me Jude. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Kwest will be here with you after your dad moves. Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble and you'll work hard in school?"

She groans at the mention of school, shifting so she can rest her head on his shoulder. "Can't I just have a tutor Tommy?"

"No way, we both know what having a tutor did for me. I don't want you repeating my mistakes Jude. You need to finish school; it's your senior year. If you don't do this you'll spend the rest of your life regretting it. So please, do this for yourself and for me?"

"Ugh! Fine!" She groans before shifting again to climb out of his lap and stand up. "Let's get to bed then, school comes way too early in the morning."

"Good idea. I promise though, right after school tomorrow I will take you to do your driving test. I know you'll pass on the first try." He stands up taking her by the hand as they ascend the stairs to her room to call it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Welcome back everyone! I'm sorry for the massive delay in posting the third chapter! Things in life have been beyond chaotic! Mostly family drama! It's sort of calmed down a little bit and I found a few minutes to finish this chapter and finally start the fourth one so I figured I'd go ahead and post this since I have kept you all waiting long enough! I hope you enjoy it! I also hope to get a chance to update World Instant Star within the next week, so be watching! Though when I update that I hope to be able to post two or three chapters over the course of a week to make up for the massive delay! I hope I haven't lost too many of my wonderful readers with these delays! Enjoy chapter three!_**

**Heaven Sent  
By An American Mom  
Chapter Three: Absence **

It's been almost a month since Jude dropped Tommy off at the airport after refusing to allow Darius' driver to take him. Now she pulls up in the G-Major parking lot in his blue Viper, cutting the engine as soon as she is in his spot before climbing out and walking in through the back door. Technically she doesn't have to be here until Tommy comes home, but this is where she feels him most. This place is what makes missing him hurt less. Besides she'd already told the boys of SME to meet her here to rehearse so they are ready whenever he does finally return home.

She strolls in through the side of the lobby expecting to see Portia roaming about, or worse ripping her apart for driving the Viper while Tom's away. Instead the PR section of G-Major is quite literally dead. Absolutely no one coming or going or any sound coming from there. She arches a brow but shrugs her shoulders before heading off to Studio 3 to meet the guys.

When she walks into the small studio she finds SME horsing around as always, Kyle has Wally in a headlock rubbing the knuckles of his closed fist into the top of the other boy's head while Speid is laughing so hard he looks as though he could fall off the stool at any second. She leans against the door frame with her arms folded over her chest and a smirk across her rose colored lips. "Okay, who did what this time?"

"Dude!" Speid yells excitedly as he hops off the stool immediately sobering up and crossing the short distance to hug her. In the short time since he had become part of her back up band they'd actually become the sort of friends they should have been all through growing up, though the two are more than aware as to why their relationship was always strained. "We were starting to wonder if you were going to show or not."

"Sorry guys, just takes a little longer to get going these days." The corners of her mouth drop in a slight frown as she moves away from Speid to hug the other two members of her band as soon as they release each other.

"Missing Squinty?"

She rolls her eyes before answering, "Yes, I miss _Tommy_." She emphasizes his name, not that it ever changes what they call him. "Have any of you seen Portia around today? She's usually here before me…"

"Dude, you didn't know?" Wally asks then turns his gaze towards Speid when Jude shakes her head.

"She left the same day Quincy did dude." Speid explains as he perches himself on the stool once again.

"Did she say where she was going?" All three of her band mates shake their heads, each with a more confused expression than the other which mirrors her own.

"Don't go anywhere, we'll rehearse in just a minute, but first I need some answers." She storms out of the studio and through the lobby before bursting into Darius' office, not even bothering to knock first. "Why did Portia leave the same day as Tommy did on your little errand?" Her hands curl against her hips as her eyes narrow; for once her fear of him is over shadowed by her anger.

"First of all you knock _before_ entering my office, you do not barge in!" His deep voice booms before he motions for her to sit down, his stern look of course being the only reason she complies. "I take it Tom didn't explain to you what I was sending him away to do?"

"He just told me it was a favor for you and he didn't know when he'd be back."

"I'm assuming you know what happened during their marriage? About the other woman?" When Jude nods he continues, "I knew all about it too, and the mistake she made because of the affair. She's my baby sister so I did whatever I had to do to protect her. But she's ready to take responsibility for her actions, so I had to ask Tom to speak on her behalf so maybe they'll be less rough on her and to handle another matter that Portia and I would only ever trust Tom to handle."

"And what's that?"

"That I'm not going to discuss with you. _If_ T decides to discuss it with you when he returns that's his choice, but for now it's none of your concern. Your job is to get yourself and that back of band of yours ready for your Under the Mic performance in two days. I had Portia lay out clothes for all of you before she left so you'll be set until I can get someone in here to replace her."

"So Portia's not coming back?"

"Probably not, at least not for a while," Darius turns his eyes away from Jude seeming almost sad that his little sister was going to be gone for an unknown length of time. A moment later his stoic expression returns and he waves his hand to dismiss Jude. "Go, get those boys ready for the performance and don't come barging in here like that again!"

--

After three hours of about 60% horsing around and 40% actually working on the music the four teens finally give up for the day leaving G-Major but not each other's company. Well at least not Speid and Jude. Kyle and Wally part ways with them to go spend time with their respective girlfriends, something Speid lacks and Jude's other half of course is gone for the time being.

After ten minutes of very strict specific instructions she lets Speid get into the passenger seat of Tommy's Viper as she climbs in the driver's side, speeding off towards her house. The drive is silent as she focuses on the road so careful not to do anything that might cause an accident and damage his car or herself; two of the most important things to Tommy.

Once inside the warmth of the Harrison house with Sadie already away at school and her dad is still at work for his final week before he gets ready for his move to Montreal. Speid and Jude sit down on the floor in front of the sofa and turn on the Xbox 360 she'd bought shortly after SME had been hired as her back up band for the guys and her to play to help unwind, though mostly it was her and Speid that spent hours upon hours playing.

She nudges him with her shoulder as she beats him again in Tony Hawk before throwing her hands up in the hour shouting, "Yes! Are you tired of being beat by a girl yet Speiderman?"

Speid stands and bows to her, "I bow down to your superior skateboarding skills dude. Let's take a break though so I might regain some of my male pride this century. How about a movie?"

Jude shrugs and crawls across the tan carpet in her hole filled jeans to open the DVD cabinet, leaning back onto her heels as she motions towards them. "Take your pick."

He follows her example and crawls across the floor and perches beside her. His eyes scan over the collection of movies his hand curling under his chin and rubbing in thought before he finally leans forward and pulls one out handing it to her. "How about this?"

She raises a brow before shrugging as she puts in The Labyrinth and crawling back to the sofa nestling herself against Speid's side with a blanket over both their laps. She hadn't realized just how tired or miserable she was until about half way through the movie when her eyes begin to feel heavy, too heavy in fact and it's only a few moments more before they close and her head comes to rest on Speid's shoulder.

The weight of her head on his shoulder suddenly and the extreme temperature change startles him and he turns his eyes on her, his brows knit together with concern. He knows as well as anyone that she can sleep through nearly anything so he doesn't hesitate to place the back of his hand against her forehead to find it's damper than it should be and really warm, easily 101 or so. After a moment he realizes it shouldn't surprise him she'd been battling the flu like everyone else for a couple of weeks. It seemed to be continually passed around amongst the band though she was a bit warmer than any of the guys had been or than she had been the first couple of times it had hit her. Silently he decides he'll alert her father when he returns home and tell Kwest the next day in the studio just so they'll keep their eye on her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Welcome back for another chapter everyone! Once again I am sorry for the delay in updating, life seems to be one disaster after another! This is another filler chapter to help get the story ready for the events to come! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Tommy's side of things! Ciao!**_

**Heaven Sent  
By An American Mom  
Chapter Four: New York City **

Tom is seated in an old rocking recliner in a darkened living room with a little boy curled up asleep in his lap no more than five years old. His fingers sifting gently through the boy's dark curls as he hums one of Jude's songs softly as his own eyes rest only half open. His mind is of course on his girl, it's been a little more than a month since he left Toronto to come to New York as Darius had demanded and he's not been able to talk to Jude nearly as often as either would have liked and he's still forced to keep the full extent of his absence a secret from her. The secrecy alone is all but ripping his heart to shreds as he hears the pain and disappointment in her voice every time they have a chance to actually talk.

He sighs deeply before scooping the small boy into his arms and standing. He carries him down the hall to the bedroom at the end on the left, pushing the door open with his foot before crossing the short distance to the child's bed. He cradles him against his chest with one arm while leaning down and turning down the bed with his free hand. He lays him down gently onto the bed covering him up and kissing his forehead softly before exiting the room, the soft click of the door closing behind him the only sound in the other wise silent and nearly empty house.

He retreats to his own temporary bedroom across the hall shutting the door softly behind him as he crosses the short distance to his own bed and flops down on the edge. He pulls out his cell phone, flipping it open and checking his voice and text messages, most of which are of course from Jude. Nothing too sweet or too dramatic, mostly just reminding him he's loved and missed and little random moments from her day with SME as usual. Despite how late it is he drafts a quick short text to her just to tell her goodnight before he strips down and climbs into bed to allow his thoughts to consume him, hoping desperately that sleep will claim him soon. Tomorrow is going to be his hardest day yet, it's finally time for court, time for him to play his part in all of this and help decide the fate of a little boy he's only really known for a month; and time to find out the truth.

The past month has been full of drama for him, drama in which he has tried his very best to shield Jude from for the time being. He wants so badly to tell her everything but he knows doing so right now would only do more harm than good. He knows it's best to wait until he's safely back in Toronto with her to tell her everything, but it doesn't stop it from tearing him apart.

--

After being sworn in he sits down on the witness stand with his hands folded in his lap, his leather jacket creaking with the slightest movements as he stares in front of him with a stoic expression. He watches the attorney for the state walk around the table in front of her towards him as she pushes her wire framed glasses up the bridge of her nose as she reaches the witness stand; she clears her throat before she starts. "Mr. Quincy, is it true you were married to Miss Mills during the time of the 'accident'?"

"Yes," He states simply.

"Is it also true you were having an affair with Miss Smith during this time also?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Miss Mills was upset about this?"

"Yes."

"Upset enough to want to harm Miss Smith?"

"Objection, speculation," Portia's attorney exclaims.

"Overruled," Judge Adams says with a shake of his head before motioning for Tom to answer the question.

"Portia would never intentionally cause that kind of harm to another living being. As with any woman has the capability to be vindictive she certainly was, but she wasn't malicious." Tom states carefully.

"If she wasn't trying to kill either you or Miss Smith, what exactly was she trying to do?" The state attorney continues.

"It was my car she cut the breaks on. She did it with the intent to take something from me; to her the only thing that truly mattered to me was my cars. So damaging one was an attempt to upset me, not to cause me or anyone else physical harm. She did what she did with the intent I would be the only one behind the wheel and knowing I would have known something was wrong before I was in a position to be in an accident. Even I never thought Angie would take off in my car. But she did it for the same reason Portia cut the breaks on that car, to get at me."

"So, Mr. Quincy, you believe Miss Mills' actions were just what? Juvenile retaliation to the affair you were having?" The woman continues, her voice wavering with a bit of uncertainty in the beginning as she had not expected him to take this position on the case.

"Yes, I do. I think she did something childish in the heat of her own broken heart."

"And what about the child she is now suddenly claiming might be yours?"

"I believe it's extremely unlikely and that she is claiming this now because she's concerned for his safety and well being depending on the outcome of this case for her." He shrugs his shoulders though he takes a second to catch her gaze out of the corner of his eyes for a brief moment.

"So you don't think it's possible the child is yours?"

"No, I do not. I was immature and irresponsible in a lot of ways during my time with the band and during my marriage to her but one thing I was always extremely careful about was protection to prevent pregnancies. The last thing I needed was to end up a father, especially considering at the time I was married to her I was only eighteen years old. I was in no way ready for something like that to happen; I'm not sure how ready I'd be even now."

It's another forty-five minutes before he's allowed to leave the witness stand, his stoic expression in place even when he finally notices an angry man around his own age in the very back corner of the courtroom on the side of the state. The only change in his own demeanor is a quick sharp intake of breath when recognition sets in as he takes his seat on the defense side on the aisle behind Portia. He watches anxiously as the rest of the case goes by almost in a blur for all the attention he's paying to the details. He'd done his part as he had promised and testified on her behalf, now all he wants to do is get back to the house and take care of the kid until he's finally allowed to return to Toronto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Welcome back again everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I hope to see a few more this chapter! I love knowing how my readers are enjoying my work. I know things are a little slow right now but things will pick up soon and drama will prevail! The song used in this chapter is You Belong to Me by Lifehouse. Enjoy! Ciao!**_

**Heaven Sent  
By An American Mom  
Chapter Five: School Hard**

"Hey Kwest, I'll see you after school, Speid's here and we're walking today!" Jude calls up the stairs before walking out her front door with her backpack slung over one shoulder, the hood on her hoodie drawn up around her face to shield her hair from the rain that's currently pouring out of dark grey clouds above them. She hadn't waited for an answer not wanting him to drive them to school today. Actually she'd sort of been avoiding spending too much time with Kwest since he moved in a week ago when her dad had made the move to Montreal. She knows something's wrong but she doesn't want to make a big thing of it. She's trying to simply take care of it herself and keep distracted until Tommy comes home, though she's working even harder to keep him from finding out.

She hasn't been well since that day a week or so ago with Speid in her living room when she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder during the movie. She'd been much warmer than she should and he'd voiced his concern, both Stuart and Kwest had taken it to heart and kept an eye on her. The problem was she'd started hiding more and more, avoiding prolonged contact, stayed far more upbeat than normal. Anything she could think of to keep them from realizing how miserable she actually was physically. She didn't want anyone, especially Tommy to be worrying about her.

Half way to school she throws her hood back to let the rain fall on her face and her hair, it felt so good to have the cold rain on her scorching skin as she listened to Speid prattle on about some video game he'd beaten Kyle and Wally on at Wally's house the night before. She'd actually allowed herself to become so absorbed in the rain it wasn't until Speid nudged her she realized he'd changed topics.

"Any idea when Squinty's coming home?" Speid questions as he puts his hands back into his pockets.

"When I talked to him last night he sounded hopeful that he'd be able to come home time around the middle of next week, but it's only a guess right now." She shrugs slightly trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. Once he comes home he'll move into the house with Kwest and me so it'll be okay."

"Is Jamie still being a prick about the whole thing?"

"Of course. He still thinks he can bring up every mistake Tommy's made like it's going to change something. I don't know what to do Speid. I mean he's my neighbor and my friend, I want to stay friends with him but how can I when he continues to rip apart my entire world?"

"Wow, flare for the dramatic there Harrison?" He nudges her before shrugging. "Don't let him get to you dude, if he can't accept you and Squinty then he needs to get lost but it's _his_ loss, not yours. Hey I'll see you after homeroom dude."

She waves as Speid races off towards one of the few classes they don't have together. She walks in to her own homeroom and takes a seat in the back. Sadly while Speid doesn't share this classroom with her, Jamie does. She rolls her eyes as Jamie takes his usual seat next to her acting as though their fight the night before had never happened. But then that's Jamie Andrews for you, he always pretended like nothing has changed when they fight over Tommy's presence in her life.

Her expression changes as her friend Kat, a girl she rarely spends time with outside of school, sits down on her other side and hands her a folded piece of paper. She arches a brow before discretely unfolding it to discover a sketch of a very wicked outfit obviously designed for her. Jude then quietly pulls a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbles a note to Kat, **'did you design this for me? -JH'** She hands the note to her underneath the desk keeping her bright blue eyes on the teacher that has just walked in.

**'Of course! Jamie and Speid have been talking non-stop for the last two days about your under the mic performance tonight. Thought you could use a new and original look, especially with your PR AWOL along with your beaux. - KB'** Kat writes back quickly waiting until their teacher is seated at his desk with his face buried in the news paper before passing it over to Jude. They spend the next few minutes passing the paper back and forth.

**'It's down right wicked Kat, thanks! Are you coming tonight? –JH'**

**'Absolutely! Do you want me to come over after school to do a final fitting? I've got most of your measurements so it shouldn't take much in the way of last minute touch ups to be absolutely perfect! –KB'**

**'Totally! Why don't you walk home with Speid and me? –JH'**

**'What about Andrews, doesn't he walk with you guys? –KB'**

**'Not usually, especially not when I'm mad at him! –JH'**

**'Tried to get in between you and Tommy Q? –KB'**

**'As usual, yes! –JH'**

Before Kat can respond the bell rings signifying the end of homeroom. Both girls gather their things without even acknowledging Jamie who briefly tries to gain permission to walk Jude to her next class. Thankfully for her Speid's class had gotten out a few minutes early so he was already waiting outside of the room for her and the two instantly start discussing their under the mic performance and the outfits designed by Kat for them all.

--

Jude stands in front of a full length mirror admiring the outfit Kat had designed for her again, her hands roaming over the black and pink fabric. The outfit consists of a short black net skirt beneath a pink and black stripped cotton skirt, a pair of black leggings, a new pair of black converse, and a black tank top with her initials sewn into the front across the bust and beneath that the name of Speiderman's band. Her fiery red hair is hanging loose around her features in lazy waves with the barest amount of make-up. The make-up artist had actually kept it all very natural looking, only a bit of cherry red lipstick to bring out her full lips and gloss for the shimmer effect.

She looks towards the door of her dressing room now as someone on the other side knocks loudly and calls through the door, "Three minute warning Miss Harrison." Then the sound of their feet stomping noisily away heading off, she assumes, to let the guys know it's almost time for them to go on.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment reaching up to touch the locket she still wears hoping silently that he'll be watching tonight. She needs to believe he is out there watching her from wherever he is; it's the only way she gets through these performances while he's away.

The interview goes by in a blur for her of laughter and the guys being as goofy as ever, a fake smile plastered on her own exhausted face. She's trying so hard to keep going though she's sick and tired, trying so hard to hide either fact. She's grateful when the show winds down and it's time for them to close with a song. "This is a new song that I wrote during the absence of our producer actually. Speid helped perfect the music, I hope everyone likes it. I wrote it for someone very special, they know who they are." She smiles and turns towards the audience as she begins strumming the acoustic in her hands, Speid coming in softly behind her.

_See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sunrise from the tropic isle  
Just remember darling all the while  
You belong to me_

_See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me_

_And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome, too_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember 'til you're home again  
You belong to me_

_And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome, too_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember 'til you're home again  
You belong to me_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello everyone! I hope I haven't lost too many of my absolutely wonderful readers/reviewers in my long absence! I'm so sorry this chapter has taken me so long to get up! I have had a major case of writer's block on top of my dad being in the hospital as well as my father in law, and then this past week even my two year old boy! I swear in life it never rains... it pours! My son is doing better, my dad is home, wish I could say the same for my father in law he only managed to be home about five days before being re-admitted to the hospital! So for those of you who pray please do so for him! This chapter is possibly my least favorite thus far in its on way it's sort of a filler chapter to get us to the juicier parts of this installment of my little mini series so I do hope you enjoy and please let me know what you all think and that you are still here!!! Thanks ever so much to the shout out from the ever wonderful TemporaryInsanity91! For those of you who have not read her work, you need to! Especially her most recently completed story; Meant to Live! **_

**Heaven Sent**

**By An American Mom  
Chapter Six: What Happens When You hide the Truth**

For two days now she'd continued to feel worse physically and emotionally. Whatever virus had attacked her system is now tearing her apart and hiding it is getting nearly impossible even from the most oblivious of people. Emotionally of course she simply misses him more than she can find words to speak or even sing, but some how with her dad gone and being sick is making it all the harder to face the unknown. Now to top it off she feels as though someone is watching her as she walks from P.E. to lunch, the hoodie drawn up around her features to try and shield her from the rain.

She walks into the cafeteria and goes through the line as if on auto pilot as she grabs just a banana and milk placing them on her tray before walking over to the table she and SME always occupy now along with Kat and Jamie sometimes. Thankfully today it was just her and SME as she plops her tray down gracelessly, folding her arms on the table top in front of her and resting her chin there with her hood still up as she watches the guys.

"What's wrong with you dude?" Speid questions, leaning towards her and nudging her gently in the ribs trying to be playful though full of concern.

"Nothing, just not hungry today," She says with a slight roll of her shoulders in a lazy shrug.

"Exactly, so again I ask; what's wrong with you?"

In aggravation not willing to admit he's right she pushes herself suddenly from the table storming off towards the double doors of the cafeteria. She makes it about half way before her legs give way beneath her and she crumbles to the ground unconscious and unaware of the screams that echo in the room followed by a deafening silence.

Speid had rushed instantly to Jude's side when he saw her go down and had scooped her up carrying her to the nurse's office. This is the first time in their entire high school career that either of them had ever been to the nurse's office so imagine his surprise to find the same woman, Miss Johnson, who had been their nurse in grammar school as he lays Jude down on the cot. "Whoa, blast from the past."

"That it is Vincent, I do hope I can assume that this time you're not the reason Miss Harrison is in here?" Miss Johnson says gently as she crosses the short distance to start examining Jude.

"No ma'am. She was mad at me and stormed off and then collapsed before she made it to the doors of the café. I think she's sick and has been for a while but she's been trying to lie her way out of anyone knowing. Though why she's doing that I can't possibly imagine, you'd think she'd love an excuse to cut school without getting in trouble! I guess it's because Squinty's gone and she's trying to be the best at everything since he and Kwest are her guardians now."

"Am I supposed to have some idea who Squinty is Vincent?"

"Oh yeah, um that's sort of the band's nick name for Tommy."

"Tommy? You mean Thomas Dutois?"

"One in the same. His knight in shinning armor routine when we were little won her over and they've been inseparable ever since. Her dad got a job in Montreal so he let Jude stay here to finish senior year with the band and continue her music by signing her over to Tommy and his other best friend Kwest."

During this little discussion she's taken Jude's temp discovering it's over 103 and she's still not waking up, hard to tell if it's due to being sick or hitting her head when she collapsed. "Well I then I guess I will call Thomas as soon as I call the paramedics." Her voice is full of worry as she heads towards the phone.

"Whoa, paramedics?!" Speid is suddenly panicking as he puts his hand in the way of her picking up the phone.

"She's really sick Vincent. She shouldn't wait here for someone to come get her it's best for Thomas to just meet the paramedics at the hospital, I'll write you a note and you can ride with her though so she won't be alone until he arrives."

"Uh, slight problem, Squinty's out of the city until further notice. Their boss sent him a while ago and we have no way of knowing for sure when he's coming back, though in theory it's soon. Let's save time, I'll call Kwest while you call the paramedics, he's her other guardian and he'll meet us at the hospital. I'll call Tommy after that just so he doesn't murder me for not telling him immediately," with a nod from the nurse he steps out of her room and flips open his cell while she calls the paramedics. "Hey Kwest man it's Speid. Jude's bad sick the nurse here at school is calling the paramedics because she says it's not wise to wait for you to get here and take her in so meet us a Toronto Memorial, I'll ride with her and call Squinty on the way." He pauses listening to Kwest's frantic response. "Okay chill man, let me call Squinty you talk to big D and get him to rush him home." He flips the phone closed just as Miss Johnson peeks out of her office motioning for him to come back into the room.

"They're on their way, is Kwest meeting you two at the hospital?" She asks as she covers Jude up with a blanket while they wait.

"Yeah he's also calling our boss to see if we can rush Tommy home for this and I'm supposed to call him on the way to the hospital."

"You go wait out front for the paramedics then and make your call."

He salutes her before jogging out of the school building and flipping open his phone dialing Squinty's number and waiting until the beep of his voicemail kicks in. He takes a deep breath to get through the voicemail that could very likely end his young life depending on how Tom takes it. "Hey Tommy listen this is Speid, Jude and I were at lunch at school and she collapsed and she's pretty sick. I mean I'm sure she'll be okay but they're sending her into the hospital by ambulance now. I'm riding with her and Kwest is meeting us there. He's calling D to see if he can get you on the next flight back to Toronto but I swear I won't leave her side until you're here. Call when you get this." He flips the phone closed just as the ambulance pulls up and he leads them into the nurse's office with the stretcher.

A couple of hours after they arrive at the hospital and she's admitted Speid's sitting in a chair up beside with both of his hands wrapped around hers while Kwest is in the hall waiting for Darius or Tom to call him when Miss Johnson walks up to him. "You must be Kwest."

"Yeah, and you are?" He says with a curious raised brow.

"Amanda Johnson, I'm Jude and Vincent's nurse at school. I was also the nurse when they were in grammar school with Thomas."

"Oh! I've heard about you every time T and Jude retell the story of how they met."

"Rumor has it they're an item now as well as him being named her guardian along with you?"

"Yes when her father moved he appointed both of us her guardians, this way if there's something she doesn't want to go to him for she can come to me. Though to be honest I can't imagine anything she wouldn't go to him for."

"I can't imagine it either if they're any where near as inseparable now as they were as kids. Though I am honestly surprised Mrs. Harrison and Mrs. Speiderman aren't going through the roof over this. "

"Why would Speid's mom care who Jude is dating?" Kwest asks curiously as he sits down in one of the empty waiting room chairs.

Amanda sits down beside him before taking a deep breath to try and give him the brief version of the story, "Long story short, their moms grew up together and when they had Vincent and Jude they instantly decided they would end up married one day so that the two of them could be really family. Its part of why the kids used to fight constantly, the last thing in the world they wanted when they were little was to even be friends after finding out what was in store for them later on if their mothers had their way. I was shocked beyond all belief to see Vincent carrying Jude into my office today and acting as though he was bringing in his best friend."

"Well actually now that Speid's band is Jude's back up band they pretty much are best friends." Out of the corner of his eye he catches quick movement coming from the elevators causing him to turn his head in the direction of the movement. He stands quickly realizing almost instantly it's Tommy who arrived faster than expected.

"Where is she?" He asks out of breath as he stops in front of Amanda and Kwest bending forward to rest his hands on his thighs as he tries to catch his breath.

"She's in room 204." Amanda answers him casually watching to see if he recognizes her.

"Miss Johnson?" His brows knit together in curios recognition before he shakes his head straightening up, "Thanks." Is the last thing he says before running towards Jude's room desperate to be with his girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Once again I'm sorry it's taking me so long between updates! I will be honest it will probably be a week or so before I'll get a chance to complete and upload chapter eight as my hubby, our son, and I leave Sunday for Texas for my father in law's memorial so the next few days prior to leaving are going to be very busy! But I'll write every chance I get and hopefully get the chapter up by the end of next week! Hope you all enjoy chapter seven!!! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I couldn't believe how many I received for chapter six! You guys are the best!_**

**Heaven Sent**

**By An American Mom  
Chapter Seven: The Waiting Game  
**

"I'm sorry for lying to you and yelling at you." Her voice is nothing more than a hoarse whisper as she looks at Speid apologetically hoping he'll forgive her for the outburst she'd had shortly before collapsing.

"Don't worry about it dude. Just next time don't keep stuff from me, or any of us. Squinty isn't the only one who loves you. We all worry dude." Speid says almost pleadingly as he looks up towards the door to her room as it opens. He stands slowly nodding in the direction of the door when he sees Jude's frightened look.

Tommy walks into the room quickly making his way to her bedside. He kneels down the moment he reaches the edge of her bed his arms folding onto the mattress beside her as he takes her hand into both of his, nodding briefly as Speid silently exists the room to give the two some privacy. "You scared me half to death girl. Why weren't you taking care of yourself? You promised me…" His voice falters as he clears his throat trying to force back the tears currently burning his eyes as they threaten to spill against his will.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to. I didn't want to worry anyone. I thought I had it under control…" She looks down at his hands wrapped around hers and even to her it seems so frail by comparison.

He lifts one hand curling it against the side of her cheek and jaw tilting her head slightly to meet his gaze as he stares down into her bright blue eyes. "You're not alone; stop trying to handle everything as if you are okay? I can't lose you Jude, I honestly can't survive that." His last admission is barely a whisper of breath against her skin as he leans in and presses his lips softly to hers before resting his forehead lightly on hers.

"I promise Tommy. Can we go home now? Are you actually home?"

He pulls back shaking his head with a soft laugh as her questions start. That's his Jude all right, itching to get out and afraid he's not sticking around, though with their history it's not like he usually ever gets to be around long so he understands her apprehension. "I don't know how soon I can get you out of here girl, but I'll be right here beside you until they release you. I'm mostly finished with Darius' errand but there's a little left to do from right here in Toronto and we'll talk about it when you're out of here okay?"

Before she can respond the doctor walks into the room with a clipboard in his hands containing Jude's medical charts and the results of the labs they'd run while she was asleep. "Miss Harrison? I'm doctor Jenson. I've gone over your lab results and I feel we need to do a few more tests to try and rule some things out."

"I thought I just had the flu or something?" Jude says sitting up carefully though with noticeable effort.

"When you were first brought in we thought so as well but I noticed some things in your blood work that gave me pause so I'd like to do further testing to confirm my suspicions though I do hope I am wrong."

"What are your suspicions? Based on the blood work results you have right now." Tommy asks as he sits down on the edge of Jude's bed sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him, his fingers brushing along the skin of her arm to sooth her worry.

"I'd prefer to run a couple of more tests before we discuss my suspicions, with someone as young as Miss Harrison I'd rather not cause unnecessary panic." Doctor Jenson says carefully.

"I understand, how long until you know something more definite?"

"It should only be a few more hours Mr. Dutois. I'm going to put a rush on this and be back in as soon as I have a more definitive answer." He nods to both of them before walking out of her room and leaving them alone.

"It's something bad isn't it Tommy?" Jude asks softly looking up at him as she rests her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe, but even if it is we'll get through this Jude." He kisses the top of her head gently before looking towards the door as it opens and Kwest walks in accompanied by Amanda, Speid, and even Darius.

"Hey super star! How are you feeling?" The booming voice escapes Darius' chest as he sets a giant bouquet of yellow roses, the closest he could get to platinum, down on her night stand.

"I'm okay I guess, they still don't know what's wrong with me." She reaches out to touch one of the rose petals.

"Isn't it just like the flu? That's what they said when we were in the ambulance." Speid pipes in curiously as he grabs a chair and sits down beside her bed on the opposite side of Tom.

"The doctor said something in her first set of blood work indicates it might be more." Tom says quietly as he looks discretely at Kwest catching his eye before looking away quickly. "Did anyone call Sadie or Stuart yet?"

"I'll call them as soon as we know more. If it turns out to be just the flu there's no reason to worry either of them." Kwest says sitting down in a chair next to where Tommy sits on the edge of Jude's bed.

"I'll let the school know you won't be in for a few days and make sure Vincent gets all of your assignments." Amanda says with a gentle smile standing near Darius at the foot of Jude's bed.

"Thank you?" She says it almost like a question as she looks at the woman curiously trying to place the face.

"Dude, don't you recognize her? She was our nurse when we were kids. You were in her office like every other day from fighting with me."

"Miss Johnson?"

"I think you're old enough to call me Amanda outside of school Jude. Both of you are. I'm glad to see you and Tommy have grown up and grown together so well. I need to get going but I'll check in on you tomorrow." She smiles softly and nods before walking out of the slightly crowded room.

The rest of the group remains in the room joking and laughing, doing anything to take Tommy and Jude's mind off of their wait for the results for almost an hour before a nurse comes in to tell them visiting hours are over and Jude needs her rest. Slowly everyone except for Tommy files out of the room, and the moment the door shuts behind the last person he crosses the short distance to the light switch and flips it off. He walks back across the room and pulls the covers back climbing into the narrow hospital bed beside Jude. Lying on his side he slides an arm underneath her wrapping it around her tiny frame while the other lays across her waist, and his head resting on top of hers as they try and get a little sleep while waiting to hear from the doctor again.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Once again I am so sorry for the delay in updating! Hopefully now that life is sort of calming down I'll have more opportunity to write and update! I sincerely appreciate all of your wonderful reviews! It really lets me know I'm on track and that you are all enjoying my story! So in effort to keep this author's note short, onto chapter eight and the results of Jude's blood work! Enjoy!_**

**Heaven Sent**

**By An American Mom  
Chapter Eight: "Miss Harrison the results of your blood work..."**

The doctor had not returned until nearly noon the following day after Tom had sent Kwest and Amanda to hunt down the doctor demanding the results. He'd already run the blood samples almost a dozen times by then, each time hoping for different numbers than the ones that come up every time. A lot of doctors aren't bothered by giving unpleasant news to families as most of them are almost numb to such things by this time. For Dr. Jenson having to talk to families about things like this always hits home for him, his own daughter is about the same age as Jude. He'd just left her room in fact to give the couple time to adjust to the news and absorb the information he'd given them and their choices.

Just as he's closing the door Speid, Kyle, and Wally are approaching the room, he holds up a hand to stop them before speaking in a quiet voice. "You should probably give them a few minutes alone before you go in there." He pats Speid's shoulder a moment before walking away from the teenage boys.

All three boys look at each other for a moment each with a worried expression though Speid's is by far the worst. It takes only until the doctor is completely out of sight before Speid opens the door to Jude's room, the three of them walking into the room in complete silence, a first for the usually wild teenage boys. Speid is the first to speak, "Hey guys we just saw the doctor as we came in, what's the word?" His voice is soft as he eyes his best friend and lead singer.

Jude can't look at them as she wrings her hands in her lap her bright blue eyes staring down at the bed as Tommy clears his throat and tightens his hold on her before speaking quietly, "The doctor has to do another test to fully confirm his findings, but based on the blood work Jude has acute lymphocytic leukemia. He has her scheduled for a bone marrow biopsy tomorrow to find out if it's T-cell or B-cell… I didn't really grasp all of what he told us but the basic rundown I think is that B-cell is what we're hoping for because he thinks if it is he's caught it quick enough she's got a good chance of beating this."

"But, leukemia, that's cancer right?" Wally asks quietly as he also watches Jude in her silent antsy movements.

"Yes, but she'll get through this because we're all going to help her, right?"

"Hell yes!" Speid says as enthusiastically as he can muster plastering a smile on his face for her sake as he approaches the bed taking one of her hands into his own. "The hospital staff is going to hate us by the time you're ready to go home dude. We're going to be here almost as much as Squinty here!"

"Thanks guys, that means a lot." Her voice is meek and quiet, not like the vibrant girl they're all used to.

Tommy kisses the top of her head before sliding carefully out of her bed, addressing SME he asks tiredly, "Will you guys stay with her while I go make a few phone calls?"

"Sure, no problem T! We're not going anywhere." Speid keeps his bright smile plastered on his face hoping to brighten the dismal mood of the others as he takes a seat then on the edge of her bed in Tommy's place, the other two boys grabbing chairs and sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

Wally pulls her tray across her lap while Kyle pulls out a couple decks of cards and starts shuffling them. Tommy watches them and also watches Jude as she seems to sort of come to life with the more animated her band mates are with her. The boys actually acting like they're just hanging out at her house rather than her hospital room. He walks quietly out of the room into the brightly lit hallway and pulls out his cell phone.

He dials the first number and takes a deep breath as he puts the phone to his ear. The person on the other end of the line answers after only two rings. "Hey Stuart, it's Tom. Look I know you haven't been away very long but as soon as work will let you get away for a few days you need to come down and see Jude." He pauses listening to Stuart's worried questions before taking another deep breath, leaning against the wall before answering him. "She's got cancer Stuart. They don't know how severe, their course of action all depends on which type she has and they won't know that until they do the bone marrow biopsy which is scheduled for tomorrow morning. I haven't called Sadie yet, I wanted to call you first and let you know, in case you wanted to be the one to call Sadie. I'll do it if it's easier for you. No problem. Speid and the guys are with her right now, Kwest will be in this evening after work, and I never leave. Darius is giving me a leave of absence until she's back in action. He may be a money grubbing ass but he has a heart sometimes.

"No, I'm not actually finished with his errand. It's a long story and I don't know what I'm going to do in regards to that just yet. Darius is supposed to work with me while Jude's in here. So for the moment it's just a one day at a time sort of thing. I think he feels guilty for making me leave in the first place, especially since she ended up in here before I got home. That's why he put me on helicopter the minute he found out that literally delivered me to the hospital. Sometimes working for that guy really pays off. Don't worry I won't be leaving her side any farther than the hallway until she's released Stuart. She's my whole life; you know that better than anyone. I'll call Sadie right now and let you know as soon as we know anything further. If Sadie wants to come home to see Jude I'll pay for it, don't worry about it. That is if Darius doesn't decided to beat me to it. Jude's his number one artist but I think he's also fallen under her spell just like everyone else." He utters a brief goodbye then and hangs up the phone.

Reaching up he pinches the bridge of his nose while he takes a deep breath to calm himself further before calling Darius to relay the same message of Jude's condition and his intent to call Sadie next with the bad news. "D, I don't know how long they'll keep her. When do the results come in? Well when you find out let me know and we'll jump that bridge at that point. I don't want to tell her anything about it until we know something further. Have you heard anything from Hunter? I saw him in the courtroom Darius. I know he's up to something, I know how he thinks and so do you. Do me a favor and send big Lou over here? I'd just feel better if he was watching over things here. Thanks man. Yeah I've got the card; I'll make sure it's the one I use when I make the arrangements." He sighs deeply at another voice he hears in the background on D's end of the line. "I heard. Can you explain things? At least give me until tomorrow, I know he does. I know. All right, let me call you back as soon as I talk to Sadie and Jude. I really wanted to avoid this right now D… Yeah I know, it's not his fault." Once again he hangs up the phone with a soft click before peeking in through the window of Jude's room, he watches her for a moment just laughing and goofing around with her friends finally looking more like the girl he's always loved. From this view she doesn't even look like she could be dying, his heart literally shredding with those words echoing in his head. After all, isn't that what happens when you have cancer?

After a few minutes of silently watching his girl with her friends he pulls his phone out again and dials Sadie's number, by the fourth ring he takes a deep breath preparing to leave a short urgent voicemail when she finally picks up the phone. "Hey Sades, it's Tommy. Look I'm sorry to be interrupting your classes but this is important. Jude's sick Sadie, I mean really sick. We thought it was just the flu or something when she came into the hospital, but after running her blood samples multiple times the doctor is sure she's got leukemia… They're doing a bone marrow biopsy tomorrow to confirm which type of this particular kind she has so we'll know what course of action they're going to take and what her chances are. I know you've barely started school and we both understand if you can't leave. However if you want to be here just let me know, Darius is paying for the arrangements." He pauses letting her have her emotional outburst as the reality of his words sink in slowly. Most of her words are unintelligible as she starts ranting and raving into the phone, his eyes closing as he knows just how helpless she feels. When she agrees to be on the next flight out he says, "I'll call and make the arrangements right now and send you a text message with what you need. If your professors need any documentation just have them call the hospital."

Once he's finished with the flight arrangements and informing Sadie of her departure time he walks slowly back into Jude's room smiling tiredly as he watches the four teenagers laughing and joking like on any other day. He clears his throat as he nods towards Speid who immediately removes himself from Tommy's place on Jude's bed.

"Hey dude, we're going to go grab something to eat, is there anything we can bring back for you? Are we allowed to?" Speid says as the other two clean up the cards.

"A milkshake?" Jude asks, looking up at Tommy who nods in approval before she waves to the guys as they walk out of the room.

"How do you feel?" Tommy asks gently, kissing the top of her head as he slides his arm around her shoulders nestling her slender frame against his own.

"Tired mostly, and a little scared."

"That's normal, but I promise I'll be beside you through all of this Jude, even the biopsy tomorrow, okay? You can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to."

She looks up at him suddenly; she could hear something deeper in his voice and her bright blue eyes narrow slightly. "What else is on your mind? You have something to tell me and you don't want to."

He sighs softly, "You know me too well. It has to do with part of the errand Darius sent me on…"

_**AN: PS; All facts stated about her form of leukemia and the tests and/or treatments run from here on out is based off of information I found on the mayoclinic website. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: First of all I'd like to note that the song used in this chapter is I'll Stand By You; The Pretenders. Aren't you guys excited?! It didn't take me forever to update this time! My wonderful hubby actually made sure I had some time to really sit down and write and get this chapter finished! Amazing isn't he?! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

**Heaven Sent**

**By An American Mom  
Chapter Nine: Decisions**

_**A week later…**_

It's been seven days since they'd learned of Jude's disease, six days since they'd done the biopsy to provide the doctors with more information and their best options for her treatment. Seven days since Tommy had finally told her all of the reasons he had left, what Darius' little errand had fully entailed and what was still left to deal with. All in all it was a lot for her to soak in and so close to her seventeenth birthday. From the look of things her seventeenth birthday would be spent right here in her hospital room, though thanks to Darius her sister Sadie was here with her along with Tommy, SME, and Kwest. Even Amanda Johnson, the school nurse, had stopped in every afternoon to see her.

Right now she is lying silently beside Tommy, her bright blue eyes looking up at him through him through her long fiery red lashes as he sleeps with his arms wrapped around her. It's barely six in the morning right now and heaven only knows why she's awake. She shifts her weight slightly in his arms to allow her an easier view of his peaceful face, the action causing his arms to tighten around her slightly.

Their peaceful morning is quickly interrupted though by the arrival of the morning nurse to do her vitals, forcing Tommy out of her bed for a few minutes and then of course the oncologist going over their treatment plan again that would start the following week, and finally Darius walks into the room. His booming voice forcing their attention in his direction, "Good morning, how is my favorite rock star this morning?"

"Sick of being in this dingy hospital room," Jude answers him with her voice nearly pouting.

He laughs as he grabs a chair and sits down on the opposite side of the bed from Tom. "I can imagine. Why don't I see if we can't get you a better room for the remainder of your imprisonment hm?"

"You don't have to do that D; I mean this room isn't that terrible. I just don't like hospitals, or needles!" She adds the last with a noticeable shudder as she recalls the needle used for the biopsy.

"Of course I do! I take care of my artists, but especially my favorite ones." He reaches up patting her knee with a wide grin etched into his features, something few ever saw on him and even fewer could cause. "But before we get into new arrangements have you and Tom come to a decision?"

It's Tommy who answers him this time, "We've been talking about everything a lot over the last week. We're going to keep it casual until we know more. You know, keep it simple for everyone's sake."

"I understand completely. Well we will be back shortly then." Darius stands then, leaning down to kiss Jude's forehead before walking out of the room.

"So I guess today's the day?" Jude says timidly, still unsure of how to handle the situation, but desperate to be strong for Tommy. She may need him and his strength when it comes to her disease, but when it comes to his personal life it's the other way around completely.

"Are you really sure you're okay with this girl?" His voice is barely above a whisper as he asks his breath warm against her skin as the back of his fingers brush softly along her cheek.

"I'm sure Quincy. Anything life throws at us we're getting through together, right?"

"You're the best, you know that?" He smiles softly down at her as he curls his hand under her chin tilting her head up slightly before allowing his lips to capture hers in a gentle kiss.

The sound of a deep throat clearing coming from the foot of her bed ends the gentle kiss almost as soon as it begins as once again they look up to find Darius standing at the foot of her bed. "You might want to consider saving that sort of thing for later."

Tommy keeps his questioning response direct and simple, "Where?"

"Out in the hall, don't worry I'll keep your girl company." He grins once again as he takes a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'll be right back Jude." He kisses her forehead gently before walking out of the room leaving his girl alone with their boss.

"You know, I have to admit, you are far more grown up and mature at your age than T was. I think the only time I didn't have to worry about him getting himself into too much trouble or bailing him out with the cops was when he came here to visit you during tours. You're the only stable thing I have ever witnessed in that boy's life." His gruff voice ends up making his words sound a little harsher than they should.

"I know all about the trouble he got into back then D. Maybe more than you do."

"I have no doubt of that Harrison. But are you really sure you're not biting off more than you can chew right now? Cancer is a big enough battle, not to mention the fact you're still an artist. I know even something like cancer can't take that away from you."

"We'll jump the bridge of how to get me back in the studio after they get me the heck out of this dismal place. But Tommy and I can handle anything as long as we have each other. You should know that by now. How else do you think he's ever come out on top of all the things he's been through? How do you think I manage it? We're a team in everything D, that's how it's always been and that's how it will always be."

"As long as you're sure kid because this is almost as big as the disease you're facing. Or at least it might end up being that way."

"Tommy and I will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Darius stands abruptly as he hears the door open announcing Tommy's return; he nods to Jude before silently leaving the room. Tommy walks in with one hand wrapped around a much smaller hand of a darker tone that resembles light copper. The little boy is attempting to hide behind his legs as Tommy takes a deep breath preparing to make the necessary introductions. "Jude I'd like you to meet Jayden Quincy Mills. Jayden, this is my Jude."

Jude mouths the word 'Quincy' to him questioningly only to receive a look that told her he'd tell her later. She nods before carefully climbing out of the bed, adjusting her hideous hospital gown and closing the short distance between her and the boys. She kneels down in front of Jayden, despite his attempts to hide behind Tommy's legs. She smiles softly, her bright blue eyes staring into a pair of wide storm grey eyes. "It's very nice to meet you Jayden. I hope we'll become fast friends, do you think that'd be okay?"

Jayden looks from Jude up to Tommy nervously, unsure how to respond. To help smooth the introductions a little bit Tom kneels down behind Jayden and smiles gently, "Do you know that song I sing to you sometimes Jay?" He continues as soon as Jayden nods in recognition. "Jude's the one who wrote it. Would you like to hear how it's really supposed to sound?"

Jayden looks back and forth slowly between Tommy and Jude before nodding and softly saying, "Please." The first word he's spoken since he walked into the room.

"Why don't you go out into the hall and ask your Uncle D if he can get my guitar out of my car?" He hangs Jay his keys before ruffling the boy's dark curls and sending him on his way. Once the door closes behind the boy he stands, grabbing Jude's hands and pulling her to her feet as well. He leads her over to the rocking chair set in the corner near the window. He lays a blanket across her lap to make sure she stays warm enough before pulling a chair up beside her and taking her hand, "He's always a bit quiet at first. He'll warm up to you once hears you sing. That's how I got him to stop hiding from me actually, by borrowing one of your songs."

"You know they're as much yours as they are mine Tommy. Which song was it though?"

"_I'll Stand By You_, it seemed like a good song to borrow as a lullaby for the kid."

"You're attached aren't you Quincy?"

He shrugs slightly, his sparkling blue eyes glancing out of the window for a moment before looking at the door of her room. "Maybe a little," He smiles as Jayden walks back into the room with the guitar in hand as well as the keys. He ruffles the boy's dark curls once again as he takes the keys and the guitar from him, "Jayden, why don't you go sit with Jude?"

Jude helps the boy onto her lap, wrapping her arms around him as she lets her head lull back against the back of the chair. For the moment Jayden sits stiff in her lap, not allowing himself to lay back against her chest as Tommy begins playing the necessary chords on the guitar and her voice chimes in humming first before her lips part and the words softly spill forth in the melody of a lullaby.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side, too  
_

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

As she finishes the first round of the chorus Jayden's eyes have begun to grow heavy and with only a quick glance to both Jude and Tommy he lays himself against her chest, one arm slipping along Jude's side while the other lays across her stomach and resting in his own lap.

Jude smiles softly as she hums for a moment, adjusting the blanket so it covers him as well now before slipping into the next verse of the song.

_So, if you're mad, get mad!  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
And hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry, too  
But I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
_

_And when, when the night falls on you baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

By the time the song is finished the softest snore is heard coming from Jayden who is now sound asleep in Jude's lap. Tommy stands setting the guitar aside and moving to take the boy from Jude. A shake of her head stops him though and he asks in a whisper, "You don't want me to take him?"

"Not yet. This, it's kind of nice, you know? I mean, even if he turns out not to be, if Darius is going to raise him we'll see him anyway won't we?"

"I guess…" Tommy says hesitantly as he kneels down in front of them.

"So it's okay to get a little attached to him. He'll need us in his life Tommy. I mean come on; Darius is not always the warmest person. If nothing else, he could be like a baby brother to all of us. We'll just make sure SME doesn't corrupt the kid too much."

"But what if he's…" He lets the sentence linger as he rests his hands on her knees looking up at her from where he kneels.

She reaches out brushing her middle finger tip along his jaw, careful not to jostle Jayden in her lap. "Then we'll decide how to handle that together."

"You're not even seventeen yet… And the cancer…"

"Relax Quincy. I'll be seventeen soon and we'll battle my cancer together, right? That's what you told me. So if we can get through that together I think this would be pretty easy by comparison, don't you?"

"You are truly something else Harrison…"


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: First of all I would like to wish all moms out there a happy mother's day! Now I'd like to warn my wonderful readers/reviewers that Heaven Sent is going to come to a close probably in chapter eleven, but never fear! As soon as I finish writing that chapter (attacked a bit by the deamon of writer's block!) I will start work on the fourth installment of this little mini series. I know many of you are wondering about Jayden and the details of the time Tommy spent away from Jude and I promise many of your questions will be answered in the next installment! My goal however is to keep each of these installments under twenty chapters a piece so that it's easier to work the title song into the final chapter as I have managed to do thus far and will again in chapter eleven of this fic. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to read your wonderful reviews! It is your reviews that keep me writing!**_

_**One more thing before you guys get on with the reading... For those here who are BTVS fans or Best Year fans... If you guys have a pairing and plot suggestion for me to a fic for either or both series, please PM me! I've been toying with the idea of writing at least one story for either or both shows but while I understand the characters and have pairings I love (at least with Buffy... Buffy/Spike all the way!) Plot wise I am absolutely at a loss... so as my wonderful readers I would love to see what you think! Now, onto chapter ten!  
**_

**Heaven Sent**

**By An American Mom  
Chapter Ten: Plans**

Sadie sits in an abandoned corner of the hospital cafeteria playing idly with her salad, not really eating it. She's completely absorbed in her thoughts, kicking herself for most of them actually, she doesn't even notice as Kwest sits down at the table across from her. It's not until he reaches out and takes her hand, stopping her and breaking her away from her thoughts that she realizes she's no longer alone. "Is Jude okay?" She asks in an almost hollow voice.

"She's as good as can be expected right now, currently down for Chemo with Tom and Jayden. But how are you doing with all of this?" He asks, genuinely concerned about her well being.

"I… I don't know." She shakes her head frowning deeply and staring down at the salad in front of her though she doesn't really see it. "I don't know what to do for her, you know? I'm her older sister; I'm supposed to protect her. I'm supposed to look after her, but how do you protect someone from this? I can't even be strong for her right now. When I walk into her room all I seem to end up doing is falling apart. I mean she's my baby sister and she's sick enough that she could actually die Kwest. I don't know how to handle this!" She shakes her head rapidly this time before lifting both of her hands and hiding her face behind them trying with every ounce of emotional energy she has to keep herself from crying only to fail completely, the quiet sobs racking her body.

Kwest had listened to her, letting her voice her frustration, her fears, her pain, but when her sobs begin to shake her slender frame he rises from his chair and closes the distance between them. He takes both of her hands into his pulling them away from her face before pulling her to her feet. He doesn't give her a chance to protest as he wraps his arms around her, cradling her body against his own and swaying back and forth silently. He just allows her to cry as much and as long as she needs to, his arms being the physical strength she needs to keep her on her feet. He can feel her body start to sag against his own as the sobs zap her of what little strength and reserve she'd had left, so he pulls her body tighter against his own whispering into her hair; "Just let go Sadie, I've got you and I won't let you fall."

It's a half an hour later before her sobs finally begin to slow and then subside all together. She pulls back to look up at him with bright red swollen eyes, her hands reaching up to wipe them as she speaks in a quiet worn out voice. "I'm sorry for falling apart like that… but thank you, you know, for being here." She gives him a tiny smile as she resumes her seat at the table.

He doesn't even think about it as he leans over and kisses the top of her head before taking his seat across from her again. "You're welcome. If you ever want to talk or just need someone to hold you up and let you cry, you can come to me Sadie. I can be your friend too you know, not just Jude's."

"She needs you right now though; I'll adjust to this and be the big sister I'm supposed to be."

"Yes she does need her big sister to be strong for her, and she needs all of her friends for morale support right now. That doesn't mean I can't be strong for you or that I can't be your friend. You need one right now as much as she does. I mean after all we are staying in the same house, so I'm just down the hall."

"That still seems strange some how. I just can't get used to that, that you and Tommy and Jude are the ones who really live there now I mean."

"It's still your home too Sadie"

In an attempt to change the subject she glances down at the dainty silver watch wrapped around her right wrist, "We should probably get up there to them."

"After you," He stands motioning for her to go first but in a way also offering her his arm, ever the gentleman.

"Thanks." She grabs her small pink purse from the table slinging it over her arm before walking just slightly ahead of him on their way to her sister's room.

Ever since his first visit Jayden has become almost a permanent fixture in Jude's room. Darius drops him off with the couple on his way to G-Major in the morning, stops by to bring everyone lunch, and returns just before visiting hours are over to pick him up for the night. For once despite all of his money Darius is unable to speed up the process of the DNA testing that will let them all know if Jayden is Tommy's or not. Jude won't say it but every time she looks into his stormy grey eyes or when she watches certain little expressions the boy has she becomes more and more sure that he is. She knows that it could just be slight wishful thinking and that the expressions are merely mimicked from all the time the boy has spent with Tommy recently, but she can't help that part of her hopes he is. Part of her wishful thinking can of course be blamed on the fact that her own possibilities for children later on have lessened with the disease and likely treatments involved though of course not completely impossible.

From the first day Tommy had laid eyes on Jayden the curly headed little boy had stolen his heart almost as fast as Jude once had, and from his first visit with Jude it was easy for Tommy to see the little boy had stolen his girl's heart as well. He knows he was always careful with Portia, but accidents happen right? Much like Jude part of him wants the little boy to be his, but on the flip side part of him doesn't. If the boy is it will raise questions he isn't sure he can answer. Questions like; why did you leave me? Why didn't you love my mom? Will you leave me again? Though if he isn't the father someone in their little group is going to have to answer even harder questions, like who the boy's father really is if it's not Tommy.

When Kwest and Sadie walk into Jude's room they find Tommy, Jude, and Jayden all in her bed; Jayden is seated between Jude's legs while Jude is nestled between Tommy's with her head resting against his chest. The three of them are focused on some cartoon currently occupying the TV of the lavished private room Darius had her moved into shortly after Jayden's first visit. Kwest is the first to speak, "Hey rock star how was chemo today?"

"So far so good still, just really tired today," Jude says in almost a whisper as she idly runs her fingers through Jayden's dark curls.

"You haven't gotten sick yet?" Sadie asks in genuine concern for her baby sister.

"Not yet, but they said I might get lucky and not get sick at all or that it could take a few treatments before it starts. Plus they're also giving me something to try and help prevent it."

"They also told her if she doesn't allow herself to assume it's going to make her sick then it might keep it from happening. It's not full proof but it keeps her mind from making her sick regardless." Tommy adds before kissing the top of her head.

"So what do you do while Jude gets her medicine Jay?" Sadie asks the little boy as she pulls a chair up next to the bed.

"I sit on the floor in front of her chair and color picture for her." Jayden says proudly. "Wanna see?" He carefully climbs out of Jude's bed going over to her night stand and pulls out a drawing pad and hands it to her.

Sadie takes the pad from him flipping through the six drawings he'd made during today's round, "These are very good Jay."

"Hey Sades, do you think you could pick me up a cork board like the one we have in the kitchen? I meant to ask you the other day, but I'd like to put one up in here so I can hang all of his drawings up." Jude asks quietly.

"Sure sis, I'll bring one with me in the morning."

Tommy shifts out from behind Jude to climb out of the bed; he kisses her forehead softly as he looks towards Kwest and Sadie. "Can I talk to the two of you for a moment in the hall?" He looks down at Jude adding, "I won't be long."

"Can I stay here with her Tommy?" Jayden asks, his lower lip jutting out as his eyes widen slightly to enhance his pouting expression with his hands folded angelically in front of him.

Tommy laughs, "Sure. Behave yourself okay?"

"I promise!" Jayden carefully climbs back up into the bed with Jude lying down on his side beside her and wrapping his arms around her as they get comfortable to continue their cartoon while the others walk out into the hall.

"Is something wrong Tom?" Sadie immediately questions, her arms crossing over her chest.

Tommy shakes his head, "Not at all Sadie. I just wanted to talk to you two privately about Jude's birthday coming up here in just a couple of days. I want to make it as special as possible for her, but keeping her worn out state in mind."

"What do you have in mind T?" Kwest asks his brow arching curiously.

"Well I've spoke to the nursing staff and they're going to set up the game room here in the teen oncology wing and help any of the teens on this floor who are physically capable of coming get there before hand. Outside of the hospital I think the only people I want to involve will be you two, Jayden, Darius, Stuart, Kate, possibly Jamie, and SME of course. I want this to be a surprise though which is why I haven't told Jayden about this."

Kwest holds a hand up to interrupt him, "Are her and Jamie even speaking again yet? Has he been in here to see her?"

"He hasn't come in yet no. He's having a rough time coping with the concept of her being this sick, but he's called several times and they've settled their differences. He even called and apologized to me for being such a pain in the ass. It may all change again when she finally gets to go home, but for her sake I'll continue to be nice to him. Speid's handling the teen section of things for me though and Darius is keeping the press out of our hair. I just really want to make this special for her. I've been working on a song too to try and express to her just how important she is to me."

"So what do you need from us?" Sadie asks.

"Sadie if you could handle decorations and the cake that'd be fantastic." When she nods in agreement he turns to Kwest, "If you could handle sound equipment and DJ that'd be perfect."

"No problem man. What do you need for your song?"

"I think I'm going to do it acoustically for the party, or I may have SME back me. I haven't quite decided yet, not really able to until I finish the song."

"You know, I think this is just what my sister needs Tom. Honestly your age difference used to bother me almost as much as it did Victoria," she pauses a moment to try and shift past her aggravation at even mentioning their mother's name to get to her point, "But you really are the best person for her. You complement each other in ways I don't think anyone else could for either of you. Ever since Jude got sick I've started to really see what dad's always seen in you." She leans towards him wrapping her arms around his neck in a brief hug that he awkwardly returns before pulling away with a soft smile.

"Thank you Sadie, it actually feels good to know you're okay with us too. I think your sister would like to hear that from you though." Tom says quietly as he glances towards the window to Jude's room watching her and Jayden laughing at something they're watching on TV as they still lay cuddled together on her bed. It's watching them from an outside perspective like this that makes part of him almost hope he turns out to be his but also gives him hope for a family of their own later on. There is no part of him that isn't absolutely certain she'll make it through this and come out stronger than before. That's just the kind of person his girl is, she's a fighter and one of the strongest people he's ever known.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Wow! It sure has been a while since I updated! I am so sorry it's taken me so long! Life has just been one obstacle/distraction after another! Very soon things should calm down enough that I can get some serious writing done! However, for now, enjoy the anticipated eleventh chapter of Heaven Sent, which also marks the end of this installment! Thank you to all of my loyal readers/reviewers! You are the ones who keep my stories alive and thriving! Thank you for your support and I hope to be back on a regular basis soon to get my other two WIPs back up and running soon! Enjoy! And as always, let me know what you think!**_

**Heaven Sent  
By An American Mom**

**Chapter Eleven: ****Happy Seventeen, Heaven Sent**

Plans for Jude's party came together without a single hitch, though that may have been partially due to all of the help they received from Darius. Darius even supplied Sadie with a credit card to not only purchase birthday presents on his behalf but to assist in paying for the presents from her as well. To add to his generosity in regards to his favorite artist he also supplied SME with a decent amount of hard cash to allow them to purchase presents for her. All in all everyone was able to purchase what each considers being the perfect gifts for her that even though they were materialistic the choices also came straight from their hearts.

When it was finally time for the party Tommy sends Jayden with SME with a lame excuse so they can get into position with everyone else who Sadie had of course already assembled in the game room. Then Tommy places a black silk scarf over Jude's eyes before helping her into the wheelchair, her body having finally started to weaken from the chemo enough that neither is willing to push it too far. Besides, this way she would be less likely to walk into anything or trip over her own feet.

He plays it off, fielding her questions, as though he's just set up a nice romantic dinner somewhere in the hospital. It was easy to pull off since SME had been chattering about the dance that was also happening tonight all week long, purposely making it seem like they had not planned on being around much beyond the early afternoon for her birthday. They also made it sound, without saying it outright, that they planned to attend the dance.

He wheels her into the darkened room, removing the blindfold as soon as the door shuts behind them and flipping on the lights in the same instance. The entire room erupts into one loud "surprise" causing her to jolt slightly in surprise as her eyes adjust to the light. A grin slowly spreads over her tired features as she sees everyone that's assembled in the room, including patients she'd had the pleasure of meeting during her stay. "Wow, I can't believe... Who's idea was this?" She says in a surprised tone glancing at all of her friends and family in turn.

"Squinty here is the guilty party for coming up with the idea, but every one of us helped in our own way!" Speid declares proudly puffing out his chest.

"This is amazing guys, thank you." She glances up to Tommy with a loving smile before opening her arms to a very excited Jayden, allowing him to climb into her lap as her arms instinctively wrap around him.

Instantly the room became filled with innocent chattering about normal every day things. The teens in the oncology floor seem to float practically heaven bound as they each get the opportunity to get to know one of their current idols, no matter which of the group it happened to be. Even Darius ended up with a bit of attention for his own past and his current domination in the music industry. All the while though, Tommy moves about the room, from teen to teen, occasionally managing to make it back to Jude for brief periods of time before his attention is dragged away or hers. The entire time he's an absolute bundle of nerves as he awaits present time, the only one really able to see his anxiousness is Jude of course.

In truth all of them are worried about their presents for their favorite rock star, each for their own reasons. They had all taken good advantage of D's generosity and made sure to get something they'd hoped would be the perfect personal gift from them to her.

All of the teens gang up on Tommy in anticipation for Jude to open her presents, they know it means they'll have to help with his immediately after and of course they're ready for it. So he leads Jude to a comfy chair sitting her down and letting each of her band members bring up their gift for her, watching as she opens each in turn. Her face is literally aglow with awe as she opens each personalized gift from her band mates. Despite all of their teasing and goofing off they knew her even better than she'd expected, especially Speid. He seemed to know her almost as well as Tommy. She hugs all three of them in turn before her sister places several boxes in front of her. Sadie's voice a bit nervous as she explains, "They all sort of go together, you'll understand when you open them I think."

Jude nods and starts by opening the first box which is fairly small in comparison to the rest, as she opens it she pulls out a wig as a confused expression crosses her features. She looks up at her sister arching a brow over the mid-back length wig in her hand, the red color matching her own natural locks perfectly.

Sadie shrugs slightly, a sheepish expression on her perfectly sculpted features as she answers her sister's unspoken question. "I figured since the chemo will cause you to lose your hair soon, a wig would make you feel more comfortable on stage. I know you won't be putting your career on hold, and if you want I'll cut your hair for you before you start losing it and you can go ahead and start wearing it, that way no one will actually know."

She offers her older sister a soft smile before setting the wigs back in their box and moving onto the next one that is rather large. She opens it gingerly, moving aside the tissue paper inside, she pulls out a new pair of punk style bondage pants in black with red plaid straps that criss-cross behind her. Also in the box she discovers a long sleeve black fishnet top; the sleeves have a thumb hole in the sleeve so that the sleeve will cover half of her hand, and a black tank-top with a heart across the chest outlined in silver star shaped studs, with the heart helping to form the statement _I love (heart) my attitude problem_ the words written in white. "Thanks Sadie! I've been eying these forever!"

"I know, why do you think I bought it? Last box, Jude, go on."

Jude opens the final rectangular box, moving aside tissue paper again she pulls out a brand new pair of black converse sneakers, her face lighting up even further. She reaches out to hug her sister tightly whispering, "You're the best, Sades."

"Also, your wonderful boss is sending us on a shopping spree, G-Major funded, as soon as you're released." She whispers into Jude's ear as she returns the hug.

Speid and the guys move to the center of the room where their instruments have been placed. The guys key up, Speid's voice almost whispering into the microphone in a deep low voice, his hand curled around it for effect. "Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me. Its been a long time coming."

Tommy recognizes his cue, as Wally on base kicks in after Speid's vocals; he leans over and kisses the top of Jude's head before joining SME just as Kyle comes in on the drums. He grabs the microphone in front of him diving right into the song as the boys had rehearsed in secret.

_Well come on!!_

_It's freaking me out, that I didn't see  
That you're so damn hot girl, It's just crazy  
And without a doubt I still can't believe  
That you were right there in front of me_

_Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me  
It's been a long time coming_

_Whooaaaa!_

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just __dropping__ out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere right out of the blue  
When heaven sent you_

_Night after night, when I didn't sleep  
But that was before you lay beside me  
When all of my demons were dancing with me  
I'm glad you came down 'cause I was in too deep_

_Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me  
It's been a long time coming_

_Whooooaaaa!_

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just__dropping __ out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere right out of the blue  
When heaven sent you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just __dropping__ out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere right out of the blue_

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just __dropping__ out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere out of the blue_

_Lalala  
Right out of the blue  
Lalala  
When heaven sent you  
Lalala  
Right out of the blue  
Lalala  
When heaven sent you_

As soon as the song is finished, he moves towards Jude, kneeling down in front of her as he takes both of her hands into his own. He smiles warmly up at her beautiful face, releasing one of her hands so he can reach up and brush away the tears spilling softly down her cheeks. "Girl, I think I always knew that you were what I was waiting my whole life for. You've been my angel, my saving grace, since the first day we met; and every day after. You're facing a tough road ahead and you're only seventeen today, but I want you to know that I'll be with you every step of the way. Wherever life takes us, you'll always have me." He kisses the back of one of her hands before leaning up and kissing her gently, "Happy birthday, Girl."


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello to all of my loyal readers/reviewers! I know it's been **forever** since I have been able to update! I am leaving this note for all of you at the end of this particular fic as I am still in the writing process for the next installment in this mini series. I hope to have it out for you very soon, it will be called _When You Say Nothing At All_ and I promise the mystery of Jayden will be revealed! There will also be many other dramatic events before we work towards the finale of the mini series! I do have ideas for future stories but I'd like to complete this series, or at least get it to where I am able to update more regularly before I start a new project! I hope I have not lost too many of you in my absence, your reviews mean a lot to me! I look forward to being able to upload the new installment very soon! The first chapter is nearly done!

To briefly explain the reason for the delay is this… Part of it is due to so much stress giving me a major case of writer's block. On top of being in a new city easy four times as large as the one I grew up in hubby and I have been trying to find jobs (still lacking in luck there) and unpacking, which I am happy to say I am almost done with! Well, actually, the unpacking is finished. Now all I have to do is organize and clean! So a few more days and home will be officially completed! Once things settle down I truly hope to get onto a better writing and updating schedule. If you have any ideas for this mini series or for future story concepts you would like to see, feel free to either leave a review or private message me with it and I'll see what I can do! I love you guys!


End file.
